


Stuck in the wall, so...

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Ravus gets stuck in a wall, found by Loqi, and discovers something about himself.





	Stuck in the wall, so...

Ravus could not believe this. His shoulders got through; he could not fathom why his hips wouldn't. 

After failing to get out five more times, he slumped and started weighing the pros and cons of simply waiting for someone to come along and help him. 

Waiting was difficult when he could only think of three people he wouldn't mind being found by. Any of them would tease him. Two may entertain the idea of taking advantage, but only one of those would actually do so. If he did-

"Well, well. What have we here?" 

Ravus twitched at the sound of Loqi's voice. Speak of the devil... Being found by him could be either really good or really bad. 

"When you said you wouldn't mind adding more to our sex lives, I had no idea you meant something like this." 

Both, then. The implications of Loqi's comment, the images it brought to mind, sent that familiar feeling of arousal through him. Being aroused by the prospect of Loqi fucking him in public was an unexpected development Ravus refused to think too hard about.

"That wasn't the original plan," Ravus said, "but go ahead. Just remember that someone could see us." 

Plans could change. Loqi suggesting such a thing after finding him stuck was more than enough reason for them to. That cursed animal was long gone, anyway. 

"Maybe if you didn't wear so much, we wouldn't need to worry about that." 

Ravus laughed as the lower sections of his coat fell from his hips along with the belts. The layers of their uniforms did tend to get in the way of being quick about it, but perhaps if Loqi wasn't so intent on removing as much clothing as possible he wouldn't have a reason to complain about it as often. 

"Only remove what you must; time is short." 

"Oh spare me. You aren't going anywhere stuck through the wall like that."

That did not just arouse him farther. Ravus shifted, new discomfort at his own reaction momentarily causing him to consider stopping it. And he could, easily, if he wanted to. 

"You do recall that this is a public location?" 

Reminding Loqi of where exactly they were wasn't the same as telling him to stop. 

"No one is going to wander this close to an Imperial base." 

Air hit his bare skin and Ravus shuddered. That felt better than it should have. He could only imagine how he must look. Erect and flushed, with his pants shoved down out of the way. Exposed and awaiting Loqi's attention. 

"Already hard, hm?"

"Silence," Ravus hissed.

It was Loqi's turn to laugh. 

"You are enjoying this far more"

"Loqi."

"than you would ever admit, aren't you?" 

Of course the warning went ignored. 

Ravus pouted and refused to answer Loqi. Especially when he was taking entirely too long to get to it. Instead, Loqi was stroking his thighs as if Ravus needed the extra sensations. 

Shifting his hips to a more inviting position did not get the desired results. Sure, Loqi's hands moved up. Fingers stroked from his balls to his ass with nearly perfect pressure that would have been annoying if not for how much Ravus wanted it. 

Then Loqi persisted with his intentional avoidance of what Ravus wanted. 

"Hurry up," Ravus said.

"Patience, Ravus."

"I would rather not be caught in such an act." 

"Of course. Wouldn't want everyone to know the High Commander gets off on having sex in public." 

There was no denying that; it may be a new development, but Ravus was no idiot. 

Loqi's hands moved again, this time to his ass. Surprisingly only to squeeze and spread the cheeks knowing how Ravus felt about that particular action.

Ravus refused to admit that the extra exposure had in fact increased his arousal.

Fortunately a chuckle was Loqi's only acknowledgement of any reaction he'd had and failed to notice. Ravus was busy trying not to dwell on memories of the last time Loqi had done that. And how tempted he was to encourage such... unsanitary behavior. 

"I'm so tempted to eat your ass right now." 

"I'm not clean enough for that," Ravus snapped. 

Instead one of Loqi's hands left him. Soon there was the distinct sensation of cold lube plopping onto him. Ravus shivered and tried to ignore the way he could feel it sliding down between his cheeks. 

"You carry that around with you?" 

A finger gently pressed against him, apparently more to spread the lube than anything important or helpful. 

"You never know when you might require lube." 

Ravus snorted. 

"I'm serious," Loqi protested. "What will you do if you're out somewhere and you need some but don't have any with you?" 

Both hands left him for a few moments, then a slick finger gently pushed in, taking it slow as always. Ravus focused on breathing and calming his racing heart. Tried not to think about how with every passing second, their chances of getting seen rose. As did his arousal, when his thoughts went there anyway. 

"Hurry," Ravus groaned. 

His cock was embarrassingly hard by now, most definitely leaking, and Loqi had barely done anything. Maybe Loqi was right. He did get off on having sex in public. Or maybe it was the fact that he was stuck and completely at Loqi's mercy... Ravus bit his lip as his cock twitched at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" 

"That is not what you ought to concern yourself with." 

Loqi laughed and brushed the fingertips of his free hand down the length of Ravus' erection. Hardly an adequate distraction from the finger taking much too long to open him for what he wanted; certainly not from the situation as a whole.

"Get on with it," Ravus demanded. 

A second finger joined the first and Ravus growled. The stretch of Loqi's fingers was not enough- it never was- and he was still so hard. Especially with Loqi intentionally avoiding his prostate. 

So of course he had to gasp when Loqi's hand closed around his aching cock rather than persisting with the feather-light teases. Just a few strokes and he came with an embarrassed groan. That had been too

"You're that determined to make this quick?" There was a pause while Loqi pressed a kiss to his hip. "I can keep you here as long as I desire to."

That may or may not be true, but the promise brought a soft moan to Ravus' lips. 

"So you say," Ravus said.

Finally, Loqi actually bothered properly applying pressure to his prostate. Too late, and Ravus would have reprimanded him had it not helped his arousal return. And if he could speak passed the moans he wasn't bothering to hide. 

Loqi's other hand moved, stroking the underside of Ravus' cock down to his balls. That added attention was too soon and very welcome. 

"You're lucky I don't have any toys with me," Loqi said. 

"You would do that in public?" 

Not that he was actually against the idea. 

"If you were okay with it." 

Ravus looked back at where Loqi would be. 

"One step at a time Loqi." 

He tended to go along with Loqi's spur of the moment ideas, provided they weren't too outlandish. But that was something he would have to prepare for, as interested as he was.

When Loqi's fingers left his ass stretched open, after drawing a second orgasm out of him, Ravus whimpered. 

There was a ridiculous pause before Loqi's slick cock pushed in too slowly to be anything but intentionally drawing it out. Biting his lip prevented him from making too much noise, though he did it more because he knew Loqi's opinion on that than actually wanting to keep quiet.

"Don't bite your lip," Loqi said. "You know I love hearing you." 

In public, where anyone might overhear if he was too loud? Ravus eagerly opened his mouth to moan loudly and his face would've flushed more if it was possible. As if that wasn't bad enough, he could feel saliva on the corner of his mouth, threatening to fall to his chin and lower. 

Embarrassing as that was, he still wasn't going to say the word. 

Ravus tried pushing back on Loqi. As sensitive as he was, he needed Loqi to go faster. The feeling of being full would be better than the maddening teasing Loqi was persisting with. 

Unfortunately, Loqi would go at whatever pace Loqi wanted. Especially since Ravus' hips were more or less held in place, so he could do nothing more than tell Loqi to hurry up. Which Loqi wouldn't listen to because he delighted in drawing it out whenever possible. It was one of the annoying things he loved about Loqi. 

To Ravus' hyper-aware, sensitive body, it felt like an eternity before Loqi was fully inside him. Loqi groaned one of his usual compliments and Ravus moaned, loud and exaggerated, in response. 

Feeling Loqi inside him, hot and hard and filling him just right, was always something he enjoyed. In public as they were now, he dared not indulge too long though; someone was bound to come looking for one of them eventually.

"Move."

The command was followed as Loqi pulled back and thrust. The pace started hard and rough and maybe.... Ravus' mouth hung open, doing nothing to hide or muffle any of his slightly exaggerated cries. Anyone could hear him if they got close enough. They might even come to investigate, and see them like this... Ravus came hard, half sobbing when Loqi didn't stop. It was too much stimulation; Loqi'd never given him so much before. But he refused to say the word for Loqi to stop. He didn't want it to end yet. 

"You doing okay over there?" 

"Fine," Ravus gasped back. 

Saliva was on his lips and dribbling down onto his chin. It was embarrassing, and pointless to try and wipe away. So he let it continue falling as the obscenity of the action added to his embarrassment. So much for being a dignified prince and High Commander. 

After already coming as many times as he had, Ravus didn't think his body could handle much more. Certainly, he couldn't get aroused again. Not that his body didn't make a valiant effort to do so. 

It wasn't much longer until Loqi was coming inside him after a gasped half warning. 

Ravus grimaced as he felt Loqi leave him. Feeling the cum seeping out of him gave him a pretty good idea how he must look to Loqi.

With no way to collapse as his body desired, Ravus shook. His legs and arm wanted nothing more than relief from supporting his weight, but he would only hurt himself if he were to give in to those demands.

"I went too far," Loqi said. "You never shake this much when I'm done with you." 

He could feel Loqi's hands on him again, this time unbuckling his remaining armor. 

"Do you want your pants pulled back up, or removed?" 

Removing them would be too much, as they did need to return to the main building of the base. But he really did not want to dirty his pants any more than they already were...

"I can always have them cleaned," Ravus said, "and would rather not return to the main building half naked."

"We should probably shower once we're there. Or bathe; whichever you're in the mood for."

His dirty body was clothed again and Ravus grimaced in disgust. Sweat by itself was always bad enough. Now he was getting cum on them. 

"All right," Loqi said. "Try to pull the remaining sections of your jacket through to your side. I've removed most of your armor, so it should be no problem to get through once you do that." 

Despite his body's protests, Ravus managed to pull the cloth through. 

It was much easier to pull the lower half of his body through to the other side of the wall after that. As much as he was tempted to fall to the ground and rest right there, Ravus made himself climb back through to Loqi's side. 

He hadn't even gotten back to his feet before Loqi was kissing him. Gently, the way he always did after they had sex. Ravus sighed against Loqi's lips and didn't get up until Loqi pulled back and helped him up. 

"You probably don't want these back on, but it'll be easier than carrying them," Loqi said as he fixed the armor of Ravus' uniform. "Once we're inside I'll help you get cleaned up, and-"

"I love you," Ravus interrupted. 

Certain situations and circumstances, Ravus felt like it was only proper to tell Loqi that he loved him. This was one such time; even if Loqi obviously already knew that. 

Loqi grinned up at him. 

"Love you too. Now, let's get going so I can spoil you for a while."


End file.
